


Spank Me

by Mamabug1981



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, F/M, Spanking, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Rob gives you the release you've so desperately needed.Kinktober 2019 Day 1 Prompts: Ass worship, spanking, or wax play.





	Spank Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I usually strive for a minimum of 1k words in a work or chapter. But if I tried to do that for this Kinktober series, I'd never get any of them done. So please enjoy, and I hope you'll forgive me the short length.

~~~CRACK!~~~

You cried out as another blow struck your throbbing ass. Stressful hours at work and shit going down in life in general meant that you had needed this release for awhile. But he’d been out of town filming, and he was the only one you trusted enough to do this for you.

A shudder ran through your body as Rob draped his own over you to scatter kisses down the back of your neck. As he worked his way down your spine, he reached between your legs to slide a couple of fingers up into you, teasing you, until you felt him place a reverent peck on either ass cheek.

“Fuck, you look so good like this, bent over my desk with your ass beat red.”

He’d held you in the same level of arousal for over half an hour now. Two more blows landed, and you began begging him to let you come. His only response was to nip at one cheek with his teeth and remove his fingers.

The feel of hard wood covered in velvet smoothing over your skin startled you. Of course he’d choose that one to finish things off. Four smacks rained down in quick succession, alternating sides, making you moan at the contrast between the impact of the wood and the soft sensation of the velvet. You felt him reach across in front of your hips to slowly circle your clit with one finger. Four more blows and another pause had you thrusting your hips into his hand, letting your body language beg him since you could no longer form coherent words. 

You felt the paddle strike you again, and when he didn’t stop at four this time, you knew he was finally going to finish you off. He increased the pressure of his fingers on your clit and the blows rained down until you were quivering on the edge of release. You heard the sound of one implement being set down and the next being picked up, and then…

The burning crack of the cane across your abused ass had you grinding into his hand as you came. He struck you with it one more time before moving behind you to line up his cock and thrust into you, not even pausing before pounding in and out as hard as he could, never releasing his touch on your clit. You’d barely finished your first orgasm when the second hit, the slap of his hips against your ass shooting fresh pain through your system.

Finally you felt his thrust falter, and he grabbed both you hips to press as deeply as he could into you as he came. Rob leaned forward over you again, whispering to you as you softly sobbed.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’ll be right back.”

He slipped out of you and stepped away, soon returning with a damp cloth to clean you up with. A cool lotion startled you as it dripped on first one ass cheek, then the other, soothing the burning pain away as he gently rubbed it into your skin.

The relief left you sleepy, and you barely registered the soft blanket he draped over you before he picked you up and curled up with you on the nearby sofa, and you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
